Tender Heart
by Poehlaris
Summary: Téa dwells on her dueling skills - or lack-thereof - and finds herself at a crossroads. Will Yugi be able to guide her? YugiTéa Peachshipping


Being a good duelist, you learn a thing or two about making the right moves. You're supposed to know when to attack, build a defense, spring a trap, or use a magic card. It's a thought provoking game that's supposed to bring out the best in people. It gives them the opportunity to shine, learn new tricks, get some discipline, but most of all, it lets them have fun.

I would never be a great duelist like Yugi or the Pharaoh. They had skill and heart on their side. Joey had the power of luck, Tristan dueled blindly, but bravely, Duke had all the skill from Dungeon Dice Monsters built into his deck, Mai had a detailed strategy, Rebecca was a gifted prodigy, and gramps had years of experience. They all had something to make them great. What do I have? A weak deck filled with fairies and silly magic cards.

I didn't know the first thing about real dueling. Sure, I used to be able to beat Joey all the time, because his deck used to only be filled with strong monster cards. Ever since gramps took him under his wing, though, I haven't been able to come close to beating him. About the only person I might stand a chance against is Tristan, and even that is doubtful. He fought so bravely against the Big 5 to save Serenity that I don't think I could stand up to him. I always have to have someone help me or bail me out of trouble. Even though Tristan lost, he fought on his own. That's more than can be said for me.

I don't know why this matters all of a sudden, or what made me think of it in the first place, but it's been bugging me all day. Maybe I'm just questioning my worth in our group. Everyone else seems to serve such a strong purpose, but all I can seem to do is cheer from the sidelines. I've never fought and won a duel on my own since this crazy adventure began. Or maybe I'm just tired of seeing everyone else play the hero except me. Joey has saved Yugi, Serenity, and Mai several times. Tristan and Duke also put up a tough fight to save Serenity. And Yugi, well, he's saved everybody. Literally, he's saved the world a few times now. Who've I saved? No one.

I'm always the one who needs saving. Always the one who gets in trouble and becomes an inconvenience for everybody else. I'm so tired of it! You'd think after watching everyone duel a million times, I'd have learned something myself. Sure, I know all of Yugi and Joey's speeches about having heart and faith in your deck, believe in yourself and your friends, and all that other stuff. I know it all by heart, but it doesn't seem to register with me right now. I can tell myself over and over that my friends all love me and are happy that I'm there to support them, but it won't matter. I don't want to just be the support anymore.

* * *

><p>After school that day, I didn't much feel like doing anything. I didn't want to hang out with my friends or go home. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but I put all my things in my locker and quickly left the building. Usually, I would walk home with Yugi, but today I didn't really feel like I could face him. I knew that by having these doubts, he'd surely try to convince me I was wrong. However, I wanted to come to that conclusion on my own. If that was the case, that is. But if I was right, I wanted to settle my feelings once and for all. What would I do, though?<p>

If I was as useless as I thought, how would I handle it? I suppose I could practice more to become a better duelist. Maybe I could get gramps to train me like he did Joey. The thought of that makes me cringe, though, because I remember how tough he was on Joey. I could study more on my own, read up on how to properly duel, fix up my deck, and practice against other kids at my school. I just couldn't ask Joey or Yugi to teach me. Joey would never let me live it down and I'd be too ashamed to ask Yugi.

I always had the option to run away. I could just not go with them when trouble arises, but I don't think I'd have the heart to. I'd be living in the moment and my conscious would tell me to go along and be helpful, even though I really wasn't. The only problem is that I don't think I'd get away with it. Even if I could will myself to stay behind, they would all drag me along. And if I still refused, they'd call me a bad friend and think I betrayed them. I could never really do such a thing...

So I guess I really only have one option: improve myself. It's easier said than done, but as long as the world doesn't threaten to collapse on itself anytime soon, I can start my training right away. With some luck and hard work, I might actually be able to win an important match the next time we have to fight.

I pulled my deck out of my bag and looked it over. Weak fairies and pathetic trap and magic cards - just as I knew there would be. I shuffled through them and pulled out some of my stupider cards and held onto the ones I thought I could work with. I shoved my useless ones into my pocket and decided I'd pay a visit to the Game Shop later tonight. I didn't want to risk running into Yugi so soon. So my next stop would have to be the book store.

I pushed the door open and the little bell above it rang. The shopkeeper greeted me and I smiled and waved at her. I was kind of a regular here, but I had never come in for something other than leisure reading. But I forced myself to walk past my usual section and go straight for the dueling one. There were a bunch of books to choose from, ranging from how to pick the right cards, how to come up with strategies, how to power up different monsters, how to set good traps, etc. The shelves were full of books that all looked very helpful to me. I knew I couldn't get through all of them, so I settled on two: The Duelists Hand, a book about selecting the right cards for your deck type, and The Beginner Duelist: Basic Duel Strategies, a book on making strategies.

I sat in the corner of the store with my books and began flipping through pages. I took out my notebook and began take notes for me to look back on. I was fortunate to not have any homework due tomorrow, so I was free to spend all my time here until it was time to close. And as time passed and my hand cramped up more and more, my notebook was soon filled with dozens of pages worth of notes. I somehow managed to condense two books into a few notebook pages and I was rather proud of myself. However...

"Oh, no! It's almost nine o'clock! The Game Shop will be closing soon and Yugi will be home. I have to get there and get out before he does!"

I quickly shoved my books back on the shelf and ran outside. The shopkeeper gave me a quizzical look, but returned to her closing duties for the night. I think she expects things like that from me. Anyway, I ran as fast as I could down the street, trying to avoid running into people while stuffing everything back into my backpack. It was hard to watch where you were going, put all your things away, and not trip over your own feet at the same time.

When I saw the Game Shop ahead, I was relieved to see it still open. I hadn't missed my chance. I pushed the doors open and tried to make it look like I hadn't just bolted several blocks to get here. It was obvious, though, because I was disheveled and panting like crazy. Mr. Motou came out from the back room and laughed at me for being so messy. I set my bag down and walked over the counter and began my search for cards. He walked over from the other side of the counter and stared at me for awhile before speaking up.

"What are you doing, Téa?"

"Well, I was looking through my deck and decided it was time for an upgrade."

"Oh, and what's wrong with the deck you already have?"

"It's full of too many weak monsters and no good trap or magic cards."

"As I recall, that's the deck you used to beat Joey with."

"Yeah, but I couldn't beat him now. I don't know, I suppose since we're saving the world now, I should probably have a stronger deck."

He gave me a strange look, but soon backed away and let me continue my search. After I found all the cards I liked, I gave him my old, useless ones and asked him what I'd owe him after the trade-in. He rang everything up and I paid him, but he still had that same weird look on his face and he didn't want to hand over all my cards.

"You know, Téa, you picked out some powerful cards. How did you know what you needed?"

"I did some reading at the library."

He set my cards down behind the counter and came up front. He motioned for me to follow him over to the chairs and take a seat. I was really nervous about doing that because I knew Yugi'd be home soon. But there was no arguing with gramps, so I pulled up a chair and waited for him to lecture me.

"What brought all this research on, Téa? It's unlike you to show such an interest in duel monsters."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Like I said, if we're going to be saving the world, I think I ought to be better equipped to fight back."

"That doesn't explain anything. You've already gone through Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Why would you only start doing this now?"

I didn't want to tell him the truth, because I knew he'd tell Yugi, but I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to lie, but I had to tell him something. Oh, why couldn't he just let me buy my cards and leave?

"Uh, well, you see-"

"I'm home, gramps!"

No. It's...

"Welcome home, Yugi."

"Oh, Téa! What are you doing here?"

"Yugi, I... well I was just picking up a few things before heading home."

"Like what? And where did you disappear to after school? Joey, Tristan, and I all were looking for you. We even tried to call you, but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry, I was a little excited to go to the bookstore and just sort of took off. My phone's been on silent."

"Yugi, Téa's been doing some research on duel monsters. She bought some new cards right before you got here."

Great. I would have been fine squirming my way out of this if I was only dealing with Yugi's grandpa, but I could never lie to Yugi himself. Now I was stuck in a deep hole that I couldn't lie my way out of.

"Really? What's with the sudden interest?"

"Uh, well-"

"That's what I was trying to get out of her. She doesn't seem to want to tell me, though. Maybe you'll have better luck with her."

With that, Mr. Motou got up and went behind the counter again. He put my cards out and disappeared into the back room, leaving Yugi and I to stand out here. I felt so awkward with him staring at me and I wanted nothing more than to grab my stuff and run home. I knew I couldn't do that, though, so I just let him bore holes in me until he was satisfied. He would keep looking until he found something or broke down and asked me. So I waited patiently, knowing there was no escape. Finally, after about five minutes, he surrendered.

"Téa, is there something we need to talk about?"

"What? No, of course not. I was just trying to strengthen my deck, that's all. Is that a crime or something?"

"Well, no, but it's not like you."

"Hey, I like duel monsters, too. I want to be able to battle just like the rest of you and my old deck wasn't going to cut it. So how is it not like me?"

That sounded a lot harsher than I intended it to be, but the pressure was getting to me. I was tired of being interrogated and I wanted to do this without being caught. I just wanted to prove my worth and everyone is stopping me before I even got the chance to start. It's not fair!

"I'm sorry if I've said something to upset you, but I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. You ran off after school, no one could get a hold of you all day, and now you're showing a strong interest in dueling. It's just out of character for you, that's all."

I knew he was right. I've been acting strange all day and I knew it. It's all because of those stupid thoughts I had this morning that I wound up in this mess. Maybe I would have been better off if I just tried to stay out of the way...

"You're right, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. You can keep the cards, I'll see you around."

I stood up, grabbed my things, and tried walking out. I didn't get very far, though, because Yugi dashed out after me. He cut me off and held his arms out to prevent me from going around him. It was useless, of course, but I stopped anyway. He had a hurt and confused look in his eyes and I couldn't walk away from that.

"Téa, what's going on? Why did you sound so defeated back there?"

"It's nothing, please, don't worry. I need to get home now-"

"No! Please, don't do this. We're best friends, why won't you talk to me? You can tell me anything and you know that."

Ugh, I did not want to hear that. Best friends. It's not exactly a secret that I have a crush on Yugi. In fact, I think the only person who doesn't know it is him. I couldn't help but fall in love with his spunky personality. The way he always tries so hard to help people, his ambition, his courage - all of it. I fell in love with everything about him. I love watching how he continues to grow with the Pharaoh's help, but he always remains the same Yugi that I always knew. His colorful array of spiky hair, his thoughtful amethyst eyes, bright, cheerful smile, and his short stature all make him the adorable and wonderful person I love. But he doesn't seem to see that.

Then it dawned on me. This morning, when I tried figuring out what made me think of this in the first place, I never stopped to consider that it might be because of Yugi. He's always been a top-notch duelist and if I wanted to be worth anything to him, I'd have to become a better one myself. If I wanted to stop being the damsel in distress and be useful to him, I'd have to get better. Maybe all this has been building up inside me because of how much trouble he had to go through to save me during my duel with the Big 5. When I was freezing and trapped in ice, it was Yugi who saved me and gave me the courage and ability to fight and win. I couldn't have done it without him.

So maybe all this thought about being worth something had nothing to do with everyone else... it all had to do with him. Nothing changed, no one did anything, I'm not depressed or crazy - I just wanted to be worth something to the man I love. That's one of my more cheesy moments, but it all added up perfectly. The only problem now was... how do I tell him that?

"Yugi... I'm sorry for all of this. I was only trying to improve my skills as a duelist. It's just... ever since my battle with the Big 5, I've been feeling a little embarrassed. I couldn't have won that duel without you. Now that the world isn't in peril, I wanted to try and get better for the next go-around."

For the most part that was true. I wasn't actually feeling anything until today. My only focus right now was to do everything I could not to lie and to make sure I didn't end up having to confess to him. I don't know how well that would go. I'd choke out my words and be awkward and then he'd tell me he didn't feel the same way and I'd either lose my friendship with him or I'd only ever be the best friend. I couldn't tell which would be worse.

"Téa, you are a good duelist. You won that duel fair-and-square. I was only there for support, just like you're always there for me."

I don't want to always be there for support! I want to help, too!

"I guess that just isn't enough for me, anymore. I want to do more to help and this is the only way I can think to do it."

"What's this really about? I know you better than that. Dueling has always been fun for you, but you never liked it enough to battle like Joey and I do. You've always been helpful by cheering us on and just being there. I can honestly say that you've been the most supportive person in my life, and-"

"I don't want to be there for support anymore!"

And I lost it. He just didn't understand this, did he? It wasn't all about being useful to the group; it was being useful to him. In more ways than just support. Support, support, support, SUPPORT! I didn't want that anymore. I could feel my mind reeling and I thought my head would explode. All of my pent up feelings and emotions were gathering and threatening to overtake me. The feeling was so intense that I thought I might pass out. But Yugi saw the drastic change in my and backed off. He looked frightened and confused.

"Téa... why is this so important?"

He wasn't going to get it unless I told him the whole truth. The one thing I was trying to avoid and he's going to make me say it. So I'll do it and when I do, I know I won't be prepared for whatever response he gives me. He'll either hate me or keep me in the friends' category. Both of which would be a terrible fate.

"Why is this so important? Because I'm tired of not doing anything. I'm tired of standing on the sidelines instead of being in the game. I'm tired of watching you have to go through all of the hard stuff, while I sit back and watch. I want to be strong, I want to be useful and helpful, and I want to be worth something in your eyes! I want all of this because... because I... because I love you, Yugi!"

I shut my eyes tight like I was preparing to smash into the ground after leaping off a tall building. Maybe I was being overdramatic, but I couldn't help but feel like I was going to lose the most important person in my life. I could feel the thickness and tension in the atmosphere and I knew he was trying to absorb what I just said. Even he didn't know how to react to that one. I let myself relax for a moment before I walked off around him. I let a few tears roll down my face as I made my way to the end of the street. But...

"I love you, too."

What?

"I love you, too, Téa. I always have."

I turned around to face him, shocked beyond belief. He stared at me, some slight tear stains on his face. He smiled, though, and sniffled while talking to me.

"You never had to be a good duelist to be useful. And you've always been worth more than anything to me. I never really stopped to think about my feelings because there was always more important things in the way. Like my grandpa's soul being stolen and the world being threatened. That's not happening right now, so I've got no excuse to not tell you how I feel. All along my feelings have been silently building up without me even realizing it. All it took was your confession to let them out."

I wanted to believe that. I really did. I didn't just want him to be saying that to make me feel better, though.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better-"

"I'm not! Why would you even think that? Téa, I've always fought my hardest to protect _you_. Yeah, everyone else means something to me, but I've never been as scared and panicked as when I knew you were in danger. I can recall every single one of my subconscious's subtle hints to me. I love you, Téa Gardner."

Needless to say, I was in complete shock. He didn't reject me at all, in fact, he did the opposite. I was relieved, happy, warm, and content. I tried to convince myself that he wouldn't change his mind down the road, but for right now I was just happy to see that look in his eye. The look of love, happiness, and compassion. If anything, I knew one thing would always be true - I would always be worth something to Yugi.

* * *

><p>"AN: Oh, my goodness, this was such a long one-shot. I really hope you guys liked it. I have no idea where this idea came from, but it sounded good at the time and I rolled with it. I worked really hard to not rush the ending and the cheesiness ate at my soul. However, Yu-Gi-Oh! is very cheesy, so it fits very well. I don't want to ramble, though, so please leave a review and let me know how I did. I would like to write more stories for this pairing in the future."


End file.
